


Darkness within Happiness

by ThePsychoticWriter



Series: Darkness within Happiness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticWriter/pseuds/ThePsychoticWriter
Summary: Team Voltron rescue a prisoner from the Galra and he ends up teaming with them but at what cost





	1. Darkness within Happiness chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story my first story on ArchiveOfOurOwn

“Augh my lion is going down!” yelled Keith as he was hit by a stray laser from one of Zarkons drones.  
“I’m on my way Keith!” yelled Hunk as he nosedived the Yellow Lion toward the plummeting Red Lion landing on the ground underneath it and engaged the grabbing claw to save Keith.  
“Thanks Hunk.” said Keith.  
“No problem” responded Hunk “now let's get back up there and help”  
“Ok let's move Hunk” said Keith as they both rose in the space around them.  
“Paladins scans show that this Galra ship has a stronger system than the other ships” said Allura over the vidcom.  
“Ok thanks Allura that explains why the drones are more advanced” said Shiro “any ideas Pidge?”  
“If you can get me to the ship I could try and find the Control Room and hack it” replied Pidge.  
“Got it Lance you go with him and keep watch” said Shiro to the blue paladin.  
“Got it let's move i'll give some covering fire as well” said Lance.  
They glide down to ship as Lance is firing his laser at incoming drones they get to the ship and can’t get in.  
“Keith can you melt the ship so we can get in?” asked Lance.  
“Sure Lance i'm on my way” responded Keith as he dived for the ship charging his Fire Laser blasting a hole into the ship “you're welcome now get in there and hack that ship Pidge” said Keith.  
“Ok i'll get right on it hey Girl go help the others while i'm gone” said Pidge to the Green Lion.  
“Same for you Blue Buddy” said Lance to the Blue Lion.  
They both jumped into the hole their bayards equipped Lance with his energy rifle armed and ready and Pidge with his Angular Katar crackling with electricity and as they land a small squad of Galra Drones turn the corner and open fire upon the Paladins they both activate their personal shields and block the rifle fire Lance then holds his Energy Rifle out a bit and fires back at them dispatching them shortly.  
“Whoo hoo there we go let's move watch out for scrap metal Pidge” said Lance to Pidge stepping over the broken robots.  
“Seeing all these drones reminds me of Rover” said Pidge sadly as he looked around the nonfunctioning robots.  
“Don't worry maybe you can hack a new Rover. Rover 2.0 how about that Pidge” said Lance consoling the Green Paladin.  
“It wouldn't be the same thanks for your care ‘Lancey Lance’ it makes me feel better” said Pidge laughing under his breath.  
“Gah-what how did you know that nickname” asked Lance dumbfounded.  
“I can hear you in the other room while you sleep you talk in your sleep I hope you know that” said Pidge.  
“What all have you heard” asked Lance franticly.  
“I’m not going to say but I will say that I think it’s cute you like Keith that much” said Pidge honestly to Lance with his classic blunt tone.  
“Please don’t mention it to him or the other Paladins” asked Lance getting on his knees and begging Pidge his normal skin tone now a tone of red was present.  
“Uh the others heard you over the Communicator” said Pidge pointing to the mic on their helmets.  
“Oh Quiznak! Keith uh I uh” said Lance fervently.  
“Lance calm down I don’t mind at all Pidge is right though it’s cute” said Keith.  
“Come on let’s go get you to the main control room Pidgeon” said Lance.  
“Hey don’t call me Pidgeon” said Pidge his face heated.  
“Sorry” said Lance as he headed down the hall.  
Pidge then switches Coms to talk to Hunk, Allura, Shiro, and Coran.  
“It worked” said Pidge.  
“Yay KLance is on the move” cheered Allura.  
“To think it took a little Pidgeotto to get Lance to admit his feelings” said Hunk.  
“What just happened?” asked Shiro™.  
“Writer you better not Quiznaking do that too” said Shiro™.  
“Ok fine” I said.  
“Guys we don’t have time for this let’s get to the control room Pidge” said Lance running down the hall calling to Pidge.  
“Sorry on the way now” said Pidge.  
“This must be the control room” said Pidge looking at the door panel.  
“It requires a hand scanner” said Lance.  
“Yeah and since we are not Galra we would set off alarms” said Pidge looking around looking for a way in.  
A squad of Galra soldiers walked around the corner and were startled by the Paladins attacking them.  
“Let's go in” said Lance opening the door with a knocked out soldiers handprint.  
“Yeah you guard the door Lance” said Pidge walking over to the control module and started to type the code in the keyboard to shut down the defenses the lights then dimmed and then turned bright green.  
“I'm in now I have control of the drones out there” said Pidge.  
“Ok good now let's go we should help out the others” said Lance.  
“I can’t go yet I need to stay here so that I can keep the Drones off the others” said Pidge.  
“Ok i’ll go get back in my lion and help out with the others” said Lance heading out the door.  
“Ok now I can search for Matt and my dad” said Pidge pulling up camera footage of the ship and searching for his brother Matt and Father Sam.  
“Where are you?” he said to himself.  
Then on the camera feed he saw a Galra soldier toying with a Bayard in front of a prisoner that looked alien(Snowy Skin/Fur with Red hair walks on 2 legs and has 2 arms and a prehensile tail appeared 16 years old) chained to the wall by Galra arm clamps Pidge could tell the prisoner was male and angry at the soldier and was yelling at him so Pidge cut on the audio and connected it to the headset in the helmet he wore.  
“You bastard let me go that’s mine” yelled the Prisoner.  
“Really this is yours this right here is yours where did you get it and do you know what it can do” taunted the Galra.

Pidge pulled up some information on the prisoner:

Prisoner 650010023597: Found on a planet in the Plexiadet System.  
Says his name is Teom’u.  
Found with a Bayard-023597 seems to not know how to use it (Bayard to be kept in Armory-Zrysur-34537).  
Has a loud mouth and punched Stuexxegh to the face.  
Tendency to talk to himself.  
-Vleopo  
That was all that Pidge could translate at the time.  
“Well I got that from a friend of mine back on my home and I know that it is a weapon” said Teom’u.  
“Can you activate it at all” asked the soldier.  
“No I never got trained to use it by my friends before you attacked and killed him in front of me” yelled Teom’u.  
“You liar when we attacked you activated it and retaliated you used a spear from this” yelled the soldier.  
“I’ve said this before I don’t know how I did that it just happened” said Teom’u.  
Pidge starts to look at some more data about Teom’u he translates:

Prisoner 650010023597 transported from another Galra ship that was attacked by rebels and they took Prisoner 650010047493 (A.K.A Matt Holt).

Pidge then realised that Teom’u could have information on the whereabouts of his brother Matt Holt so Pidge got the unlock codes and headed towards the prisoner cells.  
“Hey guys there are prisoners on board be sure not to destroy the ship just yet Hunk can you get down to where I am so you can use your lion for retrieval” said Pidge over the Coms.  
“Got it Pidge i’ll head to the point now” said Hunk moving the Yellow Lion to the point where they are to meet.

“Let me go what could you even want with me or the people from my home what does it have you need!?” yelled Teom’u.  
“Quintessence” said a Galra Captain “Zrysur what did we say about toying around with that Bayard!” starling Zrysur.  
“Uh C-Commander Drot i'm sorry sir i’ll go put it up now sir Vrepitsar” said Zrysur starting to walk away.  
“No give it to me Zrysur” said Commander Drot holding out his hand for the Bayard.  
“Oh yes sir” said Zrysur giving the Bayard to the Commander.  
“Now get OUT” ordered Drot.  
“Yes sir Vrepitsar” Yelped Zrysur turning around and walking out the door.  
“Hello 023597” said Drot to Teom’u threateningly.  
“I have a name i’m Teom’u” said Teom’u angrily.  
“Here in my prison your name don't matter your now 023597 you better get used to that 023597” said Drot with a hint of bloodlust hanging of the words.  
“You mentioned Quintessence?” asked Teom’u “what is that?”  
“Quintessence it is life and every planet has it deep within it’s core” said Drot.  
“If Quintessence is life then what does the Galra use it for?” asked Teom’u.  
“Everlasting life” said Drot.  
“Commander Drot please report to the bridge the drones have started to fire back at us we need your expertise of hacking skills” said a Galra soldier over the intercom of the ship.  
“Ergh” groaned Drot putting the Bayard on his belt and headed in the direction of the bridge Pidge was hiding behind the corner of the door and when Drot walked through the door Pidge grabbed the Bayard and snuck into the room.  
“Hey who are you!” yelled Teom’u.  
“Shhh i’m Pidge Gunderson i’m a Paladin of Voltron and the pilot of the Green Lion I think this belongs to you Teom’u” said Pidge holding up the Bayard.  
“Yes and how do you know my name?” asked Teom’u.  
“You know how Drot got called to the bridge because the Drones started to fire at their own ship well I hacked the panel and forced them into attacking the ship and I also read about you” said Pidge gleaming with pride as he walked up to the gate and used the unlock code to unlock the gate and used his Bayard weapon to break the arm clamps.  
“Thanks Pidge you said that's your name right” said Teom’u.  
“Yep” said Pidge.  
“Weird name for a girl” said Teom’u.  
“Wha how do you know that not even the team knows that” said Pidge surprised.  
“You're the sister of Matt Holt from my last prison I heard he was freed by rebels” said Teom’u.

(ok now I should clarify something hi I am ThePsychoticWriter(Cheers and Applause) the writer of this I chose to have Pidge have male pronouns from the start and then have someone know she was a she so she will be a she from now on except for if a person doesn’t know her real gender ok got it clarified ok back to the story.)

“Yes I am his sister Katie Holt” said Pidge.  
“He was so worried about you” said Teom’u.  
“Hey Pidge i’m here open the airlock please and hold on to something” said Hunk over Pidge’s headset.  
“Oh ok Teom’u hold onto something we are getting out of here” said Pidge walking over to the airlock control panel.  
“Hey who let you out 023597!?” yelled a voice in the room walking into the room was Drot with his Galran sword drawn.  
“Teom’u take this and don’t let go” said Pidge as she tossed him his Bayard and Pidge charged at Drot with her Bayard active.  
Teom’u caught the Bayard and watched as Pidge attacked Drot.  
“Ha the green Paladin thinks he has a chance to take me down one of Zarkons best commanders this will be easy” laughed Drot as he attacked Pidge with his sword hitting her with the hilt of the sword which was slightly pointed and it punctured her armor and she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor motionless.  
“Ha this sword is laced with a paralyzing venom there is no way you can win now Paladin” said Drot victoriously as he pointed the sword at the base of her neck preparing to strike.  
During all this Teom’u was worried about not himself, not his planet, but about saving Pidge and it seemed this selfless thought helped him to unlock the power of his Bayard which extended into a spear he then realized what he had to do he charged at Drot yelling the entire time his spear then pierced the arm of Drot and made him drop the sword heading straight for Pidge when a blue bolt of energy hit it out of midair.  
“Well it seems my sharpshooting skills have left Pidge speechless and motionless” said Lance as he dropped down from the hole he blasted into the ship.  
“No Lance no puns” yelled Keith as he dropped in with Shiro and Hunk.  
“Is she ok tell me she’s ok” said Teom’u running to her side he then noticed she was breathing “thank you”.  
“Hey who are you?” asked Lance pointing his Energy Rifle at Teom’u.  
“Woh hold up Lance he saved Pidge” said Hunk holding Lance’s gun down.  
“No I saved him” said Lance.  
“I’m Teom’u I was a prisoner here until you guys showed up Pidge she opened my door and fought Drot herself he stabbed her with the hilt of his sword and she fell motionless he said something about a paralyzing venom” said Teom’u.  
“Uh why are you calling Pidge a girl he is a dude… dude” said Lance.  
“Nope her name is Katie Holt” said Teom’u and Shiro at the same time.  
“How did you know Shiro and you did not tell us” said Hunk and Lance.  
“She told me to keep it a secret” said Shiro.  
“Well you really kept it well now did you Shiro” said Teom’u.  
“Let's get her to the Castle of Lions” said Shiro as he picked up Pidge and carried her to the Black Lion.  
“Hey Hunk can you tow Pidge’s Lion to the Castle” asked Keith.  
“Sure ok come on girl let's get you home” said Hunk as the Lion opened it’s mouth and looked at Teom’u.  
“I think it’s telling you to go into it Teom’u”said Shiro.  
“If so then that would mean that he can pilot the Lion right Shiro” said Lance.  
At this the Green Lion roared and the particle barrier went up blocking Teom’u’s path.  
“Uh maybe not I guess it wants to give you a lift to the Castle” said Lance.  
That made the barrier fade out and Teom’u was able to get inside afterwards he got into the pilot seat and waited for everyone to go and when Hunk went to get the Lion hooked up for a tow the Lion flew up into the air and headed towards the Castle.  
“Well looks like I did not need to tow you sorry big girl” said Hunk.


	2. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the story lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all who have given kudos to my story let me know what can be done

At the Castle of Lions.

“Who is this?” asked Allura when she saw Teom’u.  
“Princess Allura I am Teom’u your Paladins saved me from the Galra ship and the Green Lion brought me here” said Teom’u slightly nodding his head towards the Princess as a sign of thanks.  
“The Green Lion! where is Pidge?” asked Allura looking at the 3 Paladins with Teom’u Shiro then walked in Pidge still motionless in his arms.  
“Is he...dead?” asked Allura before being corrected about her gender by Keith.  
“No this is the alternate reality that she lived and instead was just paralyzed” said Slav as he dropped in Shiro sighs under his breath.  
“What happens in the other realities?” asks Hunk.  
“A new green paladin is needed” said Slav gravely.  
“Oh well at least we still have her” said Lance.  
“Ok i’m going to leave now” said Slav as he got into a ship and headed to the Blade of Marmora base near them.  
“Oh no what happened to number 5” asked Coran.  
“Nothing to drastic just some paralysis” said Hunk.  
“Well we can’t have that now can we come on all of you bring her with you  
Shiro” said Coran leading them to the Cryopods and opening one.  
“Put her in but be careful” said Coran.  
Shiro put her in and the doors shut closing her inside.  
“Uh what now we wait here like we did for Shiro?” asked Lance.  
“No are you Quiznaking kidding me we will help to train Teom’u to use his Bayard” said Keith.  
“Woah woah woah” said Teom’u “what makes you think I even want the Bayard”.  
“Oh maybe it's the fact your friend gave it to you he saw potential in you and i’ll be damned if i’m going to let you give up on using it to help others” said Keith.  
“Language Keith” said Shiro.  
“Sorry Shiro” said Keith as Lance snickers to himself.  
“Well i’m surprised you haven’t asked about where i’m from at all” said Teom’u.  
“Oh right you're from the Plexiadet System right” said Allura.  
“Yes that is correct but my planet is called Virusabet and it was my home until I was captured by the Galra and put into captivity” said Teom’u.  
Allura started to type up the planet Virusabet and found this entry:

Virusabet: The Planet of the Snow and Ice Haven.  
Inhabited by the race of aliens known as the Aminist.  
A race of White skinned/Furred bipedal mammals with varying differences between person to person.  
They are mostly a peaceful race of traders and merchants and the occasional bounty hunter, but the last contact that was know from the Aminists was a distress call because of a Galra ship dropping soldiers down into a village killing the entire population on the planet  
Most are well suited for battle as well as ship flying.

 

“Well that’s a sad story” said Keith and Lance looking at Teom’u who was slightly teared up reading about the attack on his home.  
“Yeah it is thanks for noticing that you two I wonder if my ship is still there” said Teom’u  
“If you want we could go there and you can search the area for your ship” said Allura walking up with Coran and resting her hand on his back  
“I know your pain Coran and I are the last two ‘normal’ Alteans left in the universe” said Allura  
“Thanks Princess i’d love to have my ship back” said Teom’u  
“Hunk set the coordinates for Virusabet we won’t be using a wormhole for it” said Allura  
“On it” said Hunk heading to the controls  
“Ok now Keith you can help teach Teom’u how to use his Bayard better” said Shiro pointing to Keith who then activated his Bayard his sword shining in the light of the ship  
“Sure thing come on let's go to the training room hope your ready” said Keith  
“Hey i'm coming too” said Lance  
“Fine you can help with moral support Lancey Lance” said Keith  
“I'll catch up to you just tell me how to get to the room” said Teom’u  
“Sure you just head down this hall it will lead you to the lounge and you take the door on the left to get to the training room” said Keith as he headed that way with Lance who was blushing a bit  
“Thank you Keith” said Teom’u as he headed to the cryopod room and stood next to the pod that Pidge sat in.  
“I wish it was me who got hit and not you if it wasn’t for me you’d be able to help the others and then they would be happy and complete again hurry up and heal now please Katie” said Teom’u  
“She’ll be fine Teom’u” said Shiro walking up behind Teom’u “she is strong inside and out she’ll be fine trust me I know”  
“I know Shiro but I just don’t want anything to happen to her because of me” said Teom’u putting a hand on the pod  
“Well if you want to help her you could go train with Keith about close combat fighting” said Shiro  
“How would that help her get better at all” said Teom’u  
“It may not help the way you think but you’d be able to help us and her as well” said Shiro “you’d be able to help take down the Galra and save the universe”  
“It’s no use my family is dead I have no reason to do anything I’m the last Animist” said Teom’u  
“That’s what me and Coran thought before I saw Haggar” said Allura walking into the room with Coran and the Mice  
“She is right” said Coran “Haggar used to be an alchemist for King Alfor back then her name was Honvera and she was working on a new element called Quintessence but she was overexposed to the Quintessence and became demented and she fell ill and Zarkon who was the current Black Paladin used Quintessence to revive her but they were both over exposed to it and they both became pure evil and the only plan to stop them from harnessing the power of Quintessence Alfor had to destroy Diabazaal then angered by Alfor Zarkon vowed to destroy Altea Zarkon was successful in that plan but Alfor sent the lions out across the universe and kept the Black Lion here on the Castle of Lions”  
“Maybe the same thing happened with the Animists maybe you're not the only one?” asked Shiro putting his hand on Teom’u’s back  
“No offense Shiro but it wouldn't matter I was hated back home on my planet I had only one friend and now he’s dead I never was happy I always hurt inside there were times I tried to end it all” said Teom’u tearfully “ I felt as if I was nothing to this world there seems like there was no reason for me to exist in this world or any world for that matter then when the Galra attacked I was captured instead of killed on the spot why what point was there in keeping me alive if I was nothing to everyone”  
“Teom’u stop lying to yourself you know that's not how it is if you are nothing then explain why Pidge saved you” said Shiro  
“She only did that because of me knowing her brother” said Teom’u “then she got hurt because of me I cause trouble for anyone who is around me”  
Shiro then slaps Teom’u  
“Snap out of it Teom’u I was captured by the Galra and tortured and forced to fight in a gladiator ring and you think your nothing” Shiro said  
“Well you are a paladin of Voltron the leader of Voltron all I am is a liability I have no skill in fighting I just was lucky to save her” said Teom’u pointing at Pidge in the pod  
“I-I got to go now” said Teom’u running out the door and heading to the room that the Paladins gave him

“Why why do I hurt so much” Yelled Teom’u “what point do I have here i’m sure even Pidge despises me for causing her pain it’s because I was there if I wasn’t she would have been fine not in the Quiznaking healing pod”  
Hunk walks in with some food  
“Hey Teom’u you ok here have some food” he said sitting down on Teom’u’s bed  
Teom’u reached out and grabbed a sticky bun  
“Thanks Hunk i’m sorry you heard me yelling in here” said Teom’u  
“Don't mention it your now our Pal-adin” said Hunk  
“Ok when did Lance turn into a giant cinnamon bun” said Teom’u laughing at the really cringy pun  
“No it’s really me Hunk” said Hunk laughing  
“I know” said Teom’u  
“Well glad to see your ok” said Hunk getting up of the bed “see you later”  
“See ya Hunk” said Teom’u as the door shuts Teom’u lays down to sleep


	3. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation i cant think of summaries so screw it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks all for reading my story i never thought i'd post onto here it is amazing

At a church  
“Fellow Paladins we are here to honor the memory of Katie “Pidge Gunderson” Holt” said Shiro dressed in a Black Tuxedo with a casket in front of him it was open to where you could see Pidge’s face with a blank expression you Teom’u could tell she was not breathing he then noticed the other Paladins of voltron all in a Tuxedo color-coordinated obviously.  
Keith and Lance were holding hands and were bawling at their fallen companion  
Hunk was just stone faced full of anger with Allura and Coran next to him  
Teom’u then turned around and saw a church full of people some human some alien they all were sad then one walked up to the casket Teom’u recognized him as Matt Holt Pidge’s brother who was wearing a suit as well  
“Why why did you have to save that god-forsaken ALIEN he caused trouble for us all” said Matt then he turned and faced Teom’u then noticed he was there and a look of pure anger showed up on his face then he pointed at Teom’u and yelled “YOU YOU WERE TOLD TO NOT COME HERE THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT” then everyone looked at where Teom’u was and got up and yelled “LEAVE YOU WORTHLESS ALIEN YOU CAUSED PIDGE’S DEATH” then the other Paladins chimed in “YOU LONELY ALIEN LEAVE US AND NEVER RETURN” then Pidge sat up looked Teom’u in the eyes and said “I forgive you” then she faded into dust Teom’u then woke up in bed he then ran into the healing pod room and lied down next to Pidge’s pod and started to tear up then the door opened and on the other side of the door was Lance  
“Hey Teom’u are you ok I heard running down the hall and came to check on the noise you good man” said Lance walking up to Teom’u  
“No i’m not good I just dreamt that the venom turns out that it kills Pidge and you guys all want me dead because it would be my fault that she was hurt and she died” said Teom’u still lying down on the floor  
“Dang that sucks Teom’u” said Lance sitting down next to Teom’u  
“Yeah but what is weird is that Pidge said she forgave me at the end so I came in here to check on her” said Teom’u  
“Looks more like you want to sleep with her” said Keith walking into the room and putting a hand on Lance's shoulder  
“K-keith why are you here” asked Lance  
“You left the bed Lancy” said Keith hugging Lance causing Lance to blush  
“Uh am I missing something here” said Teom’u  
“Oh right back on the Galra cruiser ship that you were on me and Lance started to date” said Keith  
(really we are 13 pages in and no cute scenes with Klance besides the funeral LOL)  
“What you two already sound like you have been dating for weeks not just a few vargas to an Quintent” said Teom’u awestruck  
“Well we work well together he is the joker and i’m the angsty one” said Keith  
“Oh I thought you were Harley Quinn?” said Lance  
“Oh god i’m outta here goodbye” said Teom’u putting a hand on the pod and walking out the door as Lance and Keith tumbled onto each other  
(there is my quota on KLance for this part of the story)  
“Good luck Pidge” said Teom’u under his breath as he realized she could probably see what was going on in front of her then he realized she would have heard his sad sobs about what happened to her and about his dreams  
“Oh Quiznak” said Teom’u laughing  
“Language Teom’u” said Shiro from his room  
“Sorry Shiro” said Teom’u  
Teom’u left the hall and went into his room and slept


	4. Darkness Within Happiness Chapter 4 Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is one way the story ends but it is not canon to the story I wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Reader I hope you read this or it would make no sense later and you'd also be mad that I killed off everyone  
> I was bored and thought "hey why don't I kill off Coran" then my mind went "KILL ALL" and so this happened and this is an alternate reality chapter 4 Version 2 has yet to be finished i'll post it when it's done  
> Also Sendak never gets corrected about Pidge and Teom'u's relationship

The next morning Teom’u was getting close combat training with Keith  
“Ok Teom’u follow my lead Parry Parry Thrust” said Keith with his sword in hand parrying when he said Parry and Thrusting his sword(not what you think) when he says thrust  
“Okay but I don’t use swords I use staff” said Teom’u shrugging with his bayard in his hands  
“True well here are some training dummies give them a few whacks with your bayard” said Keith tapping a button with his sword and a few Training Dummies popped up with swords and guns  
“Ok let’s do this” said Teom’u as he charged at the Dummy with the sword and jumped over it and hit it with his staff ending the Dummy as it went back into the ground then Teom’u turned his attention to the gun wielding Dummy and charged at it but it dodged and rolled under Teom’u as Teom’u jumped over it the Dummy shot at Teom’u who blocked it with a spin of his staff then the Dummy stopped moving and it sparked  
“Well dang remind me to get Pidge to fix the bots again when she heals up k Teom’u” said Keith walking up to the Dummy  
The Dummy then shot awake and it’s eyes were glowing purple it then proceeded to shoot at Keith who got hit straight to the chest and flew back from the impact  
“Whoa that’s not good” yelled a voice then the Dummy dashed over to the voice and grabbed the person who it belonged to in its arms and turned to face Teom’u with Pidge in it’s arms.  
“Pidge your ok i’m so happy that your fine” yelled Teom’u  
“Does this look fine to you i’m being held captive by my own creation” yelled Pidge back nodding towards the Dummy  
“You there the Animist” said the Dummy “Drop your Bayard now or i’ll kill the girl”  
“What the who are you” said Teom’u  
The gun the Dummy was wielding lit up purple and started to charge a shot making Teom’u panic and drop his Staff which returned into a Bayard  
“Good now kick it away” said The Dummy  
Teom’u kicked his bayard away it hit the wall by Keith  
“Ok now explain who you are” said Teom’u pointing at the Dummy  
“Oh they know me well this Bitch cut my arm off” said The Dummy  
“Wait are you Sendak we have you locked up in our pods” said Pidge  
“You have my body not my mind i’m the one who was in control of your tech awhile back” yelled The Dummy Sendak “Now I will take this ship and the lions to Zarkon” Sendak started to walk out he then threw Pidge at Teom’u who caught her in his arms  
Keith then woke up “What the Quiznak just happened where is the Dummy” he said  
“That dummy is Sendak” said Pidge as Teom’u put her down  
“No way but-” started Keith  
“I’ll explain it later now we need to stop him Teom’u grab your Bayard let’s go kick Sendak’s butt again I won’t let him get away with calling me a bitch” said Pidge as she pulled out her Bayard and it came to life electricity arcs coming off it  
“Paladins we have a loose Training Dummy attacking Coran” yelled Allura over the intercom “oh no he’s dead the horror what a tragedy” she then proceeded to laugh “i’m just kidding it’s just a Training Dummy it can't kill”  
“I'm no ordinary Training Dummy I’m Sendak in this Dummy I can kill this pathetic weakling of an Altean” yelled Sendak over the intercom there is then a gunshot and a gasp over the Intercom  
“He-he did it Coran no Coran help Paladins Sendak just Killed Coran and I may be next Paladins get here n-zrtt” yelled Allura fear in her voice  
“No Coran” yelled Keith and Pidge as they charged ahead of Teom’u and busted through the door leading into the control room of the Castle  
Teom’u looked around and found Coran his body leaning up against the wall and his head nowhere to be found just a bloody mess of red on the wall behind it only thing left of his face was his Mustache then Shiro, Hunk and Lance burst through the other door and Shiro had tears in his eyes  
“Rest in peace you Gorgeous Man” said Lance as he teared up as well  
“Aw now this is a beautiful moment it would be bad if something were to happen now right Allura” said Sendak as he turned his gun on Hunk and shot a beam of purple at the Yellow Paladin and shot the left leg clean off of the Paladin who cried out in pain “Augh”  
“Hunk no Sendak you asshole I hope you end up in hell” yelled Lance as he charged at Sendak firing at him his Energy Rifle set to Fatal  
Sendak used Allura as a shield and caused Lance to shoot Allura killing her instantly she didn’t even have time to call out in terror Sendak then threw the lifeless body at Lance knocking him over and Sendak shot his Right leg off “well if I keep this up I can make my own Voltron out of your body parts” said Sendak Laughing  
“No Lance yelled Keith and Shiro as they jumped into the air and slashed at Sendak who then shot at Keith who blocked the shot but caused the blast to hit Shiro straight to the head causing his head to burst splashing blood straight into the face of both Keith and Sendak  
“No Shiro GodDamn IT Sendak I will Fucking Murder you” yelled Keith as he dived at sendak who shot at Keith hitting his Right arm that held his Sword and severing his arm from his body  
“no Keith stop Sendak I am who you want not them” yelled Pidge who had fallen to her knees and had started to bawl her eyes out intensely  
“You really think you will get to have the joy of going out on your own terms i’ll kill you slowly unlike these wretches i’m fine killing these useless people just for fun but you are going to be fun to kill you little Bitch i’ll kill you slowly while your little boyfriend watches as I rip from you your life life what you stole from me by cutting off my left arm and causing me to fail Zarkon when you fail Zarkon it’s death so either way i’d already be dead so i’ll bring Zarkon the Castle and the Lions Of Voltron” said Sendak as he walked over to Pidge who attacked him with her Bayard and Sendak grabbed her arm while she was in midair and threw her across the room her slamming her back against the controls that Allura used to pilot the ship she could hear a crack from her back and knowing she could not move to save Teom’u she started to cry for Teom’u knowing that she would be tortured to death by Sendak in front of Teom’u.  
“I won’t let you hurt her Sendak what kind of person would I be if I let her get hurt” yelled Teom’u anger coursing through his veins  
“Well then explain why you let them die” asked Sendak pointing to the now dead Lance, Hunk and Keith  
“There was nothing I could do they were horribly injured there was nothing I could do” said Teom’u tearing up  
“Well that’s too bad what can you do to save your little bitch of a girlfriend Pidge i’ll treat her the same way I did her brother” said Sendak looking at where she lay  
“You asshole don’t hurt her” said Teom’u as he walk/stumbled passed Sendak  
“What are you doing” asked Sendak  
“I’m protecting her like I should” said Teom’u curling up next to Pidge  
“Aww that’s precious” said Sendak walking up to them and ripping Teom’u away from Pidge who held onto Teom’u and then swung at Sendak who grabbed her arm and took the Bayard from her hand and it formed a Sickle and he slashed Teom’u’s arm off blood spraying onto Pidge  
“Here let me fix that for you” said Sendak as he then grabbed Keith’s arm from the ground and forced it into Teom’u’s arm socket then he cut off both legs and replaced them with the other legs of the paladins  
“Augh” yelled Teom’u in pain then Sendak burned the body and cauterized the wound stopping the bleeding  
“Now you get to see me cut this Bitch apart” said Sendak as he stood over Pidge and took his Sickle and cut off Pidge’s left arm and cut off Teom’u’s left arm replacing it with hers Sendak then proceeded to slice his way through Pidge’s torso cutting skin and bones straight into pieces and ripped open her chest showing all of her organs he then ripped out her stomach and force-fed her her own stomach then took her liver and fed it to Teom’u who had fainted from blood loss Pidge had died by this point her lifeless body lying ripped open and mutilated  
“Well this is going to be boring now” said Sendak as he placed Teom’u down in a corner as he set the Castle to head to Zarkon’s ship he then grabbed Teom’u and toys with him acting like he was a Voltron action figure  
“Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I’ll form the head!” yelled Sendak  
Then Slav showed up and said “I think I forgot to mention that this has a 76.438% chance to be the reality where they all die a horrible death”


	5. Words from the Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some words from me PidgeFan150

hello readers I am PidgeFan150 I'd like to let you know that this story will probably take a while to get a new update I went through a shot to my Soul/Pride so I now feel nothing at all I thought I should let you all know before it takes a while to post

\--PidgeFan150


	6. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't write summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone and with a new name on here I am now ThePsychoticWriter and I have finally finished the story and im looking forward to hearing feedback on the entire work

“Ok let’s do this” said Teom’u as he charged at the Dummy with the sword and jumped over it and hit it with his staff ending the Dummy as it went back into the ground then Teom’u turned his attention to the gun wielding Dummy and charged at it but it dodged and rolled under Teom’u as Teom’u jumped over it the Dummy shot at Teom’u who blocked it with a spin of his staff then the Dummy stopped moving and it sparked  
“Well dang remind me to get Pidge to fix the bots again when she heals up ok Teom’u” said Keith walking up to the Dummy  
The Dummy then shot awake and it’s eyes were glowing purple it then proceeded to shoot at Keith who got hit straight to the chest and flew back from the impact  
“Whoa that’s not good” yelled a voice then the Dummy dashed over to the voice and grabbed the person who it belonged to in its arms and turned to face Teom’u with Pidge in it’s arms.  
“Pidge your ok i’m so happy that your fine” yelled Teom’u  
“Does this look fine to you i’m being held captive by my own creation” yelled Pidge back nodding towards the Dummy  
“You there the Animist” said the Dummy “Drop your Bayard now or i’ll kill the girl”  
“What the who are you” said Teom’u  
The gun the Dummy was wielding lit up purple and started to charge a shot making Teom’u panic and drop his Staff which returned into a Bayard  
“Good now kick it away” said The Dummy  
Teom’u kicked his bayard away it hit the wall by Keith  
“Ok now explain who you are” said Teom’u pointing at the Dummy  
“Oh they know me well this Bitch cut my arm off” said The Dummy  
“Wait are you Sendak we have you locked up in our pods” said Pidge  
“You have my body not my mind i’m the one who was in control of your tech awhile back” yelled The Dummy Sendak “Now I will take this ship and the lions to Zarkon” Sendak started to walk out he then threw Pidge at Teom’u who caught her in his arms  
Keith then woke up “What the Quiznak just happened where is the Dummy” he said  
“That dummy is Sendak” said Pidge as Teom’u put her down  
“No way but-” started Keith  
“I’ll explain it later now we need to stop him Teom’u grab your Bayard let’s go kick Sendak’s butt again I won’t let him get away with calling me a bitch” said Pidge as she pulled out her Bayard and it came to life electricity arcs coming off it  
As the Paladins ran down the hall they came to a room that had Shiro and Lance and Hunk inside  
“Guys get up Sendak has taken over the Training Dummies and is planning to take over the ship” said Pidge running over to Lance slapping him  
“What was that for I was already awake” yelled Lance  
“Just because I can” said Pidge laughing under her breath  
“Perra(Bitch)” said Lance causing Keith to laugh  
“사실 그녀는 그처럼 자주(True she is like that often)” Keith said laughing due to everyone looking at him “What?”  
“You spoke Korean Keith” said Lance  
“So you speak Spanish” responded Keith  
“Buon punto Keith e io parlo italiano(good point keith and I speak Italian)” said Pidge  
“E le mafai ona tatou tautala Igilisi Pidge(Can’t we just speak English Pidge)” said Hunk joking around in Samoan  
“Ok let’s go Sendak is on the ship trying to take it to Zarkon” said Teom’u  
“はい、私たちはSendakを停止する必要があります今すぐパラダイスに行こう(Yes we need to stop Sendak now let's go paladins)” said Shiro in Japanese  
“Seriously stop speaking other languages I can’t understand!” yelled Teom’u.  
“True let’s go we got to stop Sendak” said Shiro.  
“On it let’s go Keith” yelled Lance grabbing onto Keith’s Jacket.  
“Hey hold onnnn” yelled Keith as he was dragged along for the ride.  
“Let’s go Hunk you to Teom’u” said Pidge grabbing Teom’u’s hand and running down the hall.  
“On the way Pidge” yelled Hunk as he was left behind

Outside the door to the Bridge

“Ok guys we can’t just charge headfirst we need a plan” said Shiro  
“Here is my plan” said Lance as he slammed his fist onto the button to open the door and charged headfirst inside the Bridge  
“Lance goddamn it” yelled Keith as he ran with Lance  
“Sorry but it seems to work every time” said Lance before he was hit with a beam “augh” he grunted as he was ragdolled across the room  
“Lance you good” yelled Hunk as he shot his weapon at Sendak  
“Ugheah” mumbled Lance sticking up a thumbs up in response to Hunk  
“Ok this is getting ridiculous everyone be careful now go Teom’u” shouted Shiro  
“What who is Teom’u” said Sendak turning around and getting a staff to the face “oh it’s you the Animist” he said not getting hurt much  
“Pidge why did you make them have stronger armor” yelled Teom’u  
“Sorry I thought it would be fine” said Pidge  
“Ok that’s it i’m done toying with you all” said Sendak grabbing Teom’u’s Staff and it transformed into a Sickle and he slashed at Teom’u who was saved when Pidge used her grappling hook to pull Teom’u away from the sword  
“Thank you” said Teom’u as he looked in Pidge’s Eyes there were tears in her eyes  
“Don’t ever do that don’t almost die I watched you all die in that stupid Healing Pod and when I came out I saw the same thing as what happened in the pod” said Pidge  
“I won’t die Pidge not without a fight” said Teom’u as he hugged Pidge  
“Aw now that’s cu-” started Lance  
“Not now Lance” yelled Keith slashing at Sendak  
“Ok let’s do this” yelled Shiro  
“Yeah” yelled the rest of the team


	7. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story plan in the works it takes place in the universe of Ben 10  
> also all my stories I write will be related to each other.  
> Trust me I have a plan for it already I just need to write them

“What do you think you can do about it I have control of the ship now” said Sendak as the ship turned red and a swarm of Galra drones showed up to the ship  
“We were told you were dead Sendak” said a commander  
“Nope i’m ok Commander Thace” said Sendak  
“That’s good now I get to end you” said Commander Thace as he shot at the castle  
“Quick Paladins get to your lions” said Allura “Teom’u get to the green lion you and Pidge can go fight them too”  
“Got it let’s go Pidge” said Teom’u running to the lion  
“Ok Teom’u” said Pidge  
When they were in the lion a second seat showed up and Teom’u sat down and got ready to start to fly.  
“Thanks Green” said Teom’u as Pidge sat down in the pilot chair next to him  
“Ok let’s go” said Shiro over the vidcom  
“Yes let's go no straggling that means you Hunk” said Keith getting a resulting grunt from Hunk  
“Ok let’s do this Form Voltron” yelled Shiro as the Red and Green lions formed the Arms of the Robot and the yellow and blue formed the legs  
“I’M A LEG!” yelled Hunk  
“Yes we know Hunk” said Pidge as she got set to defend if her shield was required “Teom’u you be careful in here don’t touch anything”  
“Fine” said Teom’u as he put his hand on Pidge’s back he could feel her tense up  
“That means me also Teom’u” she said chuckling to herself  
“Sorry Pidge” said Teom’u removing his hand from her back  
“You two stop flirting now” said Lance “we are up against a fleet of Galra Drones”  
“Sorry Lance and I’m not flirting” said Pidge over the vidcom Teom’u in the vidcom was slightly blushing  
“Ow” said Teom’u under his breath  
“Sorry” responded Pidge  
The battle raged on as Galra ships were destroyed left and right  
“Hunk use your shoulder cannon now” yelled Shiro  
“Got it” yelled Hunk slamming his Bayard into the slot in his lion causing a cannon to form on the shoulder of Voltron and fired off about 15 blasts from within  
“Wahoo that never gets old” yelled Hunk  
“Okay now Pidge block the blasts coming from our left” said Shiro  
“Got it Shiro” said Pidge as she blocked the blasts  
“Ok now let’s end this Form Sword” yelled Shiro  
Keith then shoved his Bayard into the slot in his Lion  
“Let’s go” yelled Shiro as he slashed the last of the Glara ships in a nice clean slice causing a resounding explosion.

 

Back on the Castle

“What who are you” asked allura as a Galra soldier walked through the airlock.  
“I am Commander Thace of the Blade of Marmora and I was sent out undercover to give backup now let’s get Sendak away from the console” said Thace talking to Coran as they charged at Sendak with Thace using the Marmora sword and Coran with his fists  
“What the-” said Sendak as he was knocked to the floor  
“Nice now Allura let the Paladins know your fine” said Coran as she pulled up the Vidcom  
“Paladins we have control of the Castle return here and help Coran and Thace hold Sendak back” said Allura  
“Got it” said Shiro

Inside the Green Lion

“Man that’s always a rush of fun” said Pidge as she hugged Teom’u who then pushed her off “what’s wrong Teom’u” she asked sadly  
“Nothing let’s just go back to the Castle” responded Teom’u looking away from Pidge  
“Ok you heard him Green take us home” said Pidge patting the controls

Back in the Castle

“Ok Sendak what should we do with you now” said Pidge “I could rewire you as a toaster” she gave a slightly evil smile as she held up a screwdriver  
“Uh no let’s not torture him Pidge” said Shiro  
“He did that to you Shiro” said Keith and Lance  
“Just get rid of him” said Hunk  
Teom’u was sitting there slouching in the corner  
“Teom’u what’s wrong don’t you want to hurt Sendak too” asked Allura as she walked over to him she sat down next to him  
“I do but I feel like it won’t help i’m hurting and hurting him feels wrong” said Teom’u  
“Wait your hurting inside was this during the battle” asked Allura worried  
“No not like that Allura” said Teom’u as he looked over at Pidge who still had that same look on her face with her screwdriver  
“Is it about her” asked Allura pointing to Pidge  
“Yeah I think I like her but she don’t like me that way she even joked about her flirting with me earlier it seems like she don’t like me the same” said Teom’u  
“Trust me you should ask her it’s better than having a hurting heart am I right Teom’u “ said Allura  
“Yeah I guess your right but if she says no i’ll be leaving to go home first thing in the morning because Thace brought a separate ship for me to use that way I don’t be in the way of Voltron” said Teom’u  
“Ok if she does say no we will all miss you” said Allura

That night

Teom’u stands at the door to Pidge’s room he then knocks on the door it opens and Pidge is standing there in her Green Lion Onesie  
“What is it Teom’u come in” she said beckoning into her room  
“Thank you Pidge” said Teom’u walking in to her room and sat on her bed  
“What do you want” asked Pidge calmly  
“Well uh Pidge I wa-er um” stuttered Teom’u  
“What is it Teom’u” asked Pidge  
“Well uh” said Teom’u he then stops and takes a breath “IthinkIloveyouPidge” said Teom’u  
“What?” asked Pidge then she realized what he said “oh uh sorry Teom’u but I don’t love you I’m sorry Teom’u” she said  
Teom’u teared up “I figured” said Teom’u as he headed for the hangar  
“Teom’u wait where are you going?” yelled Pidge down the hall waking up the other Paladins  
“What’s going on out here Pidge what happened” asked Shiro and Keith  
“It’s Teom’u he is heading to the Hangar” yelled Pidge  
“What why” asked Lance  
“I said I did not love him” said Pidge  
“What we thought you did” said Hunk  
“I don’t know” said Pidge as she burst through the Hangar doors only to see the Galra ship gone  
“No Teom’u said Pidge sadly


	8. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again no summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello reader I just wanted to say thanks again for reading the story this far in im thinking of writing a Highschool AU  
> also I saw the best cosplay of Pidge today it was so cute:)

In the ship piloted by Teom’u

“I knew it I knew that would be her answer I never should have listened to Allura I knew that she would have said no” yelled Teom’u  
“Mr. Teom’u I say you should head back to the Castle” said the A.I. on the ship  
“Excuse me what is your name and how are you talking to me” asked Teom’u  
“I am Rover the A.I. of this ship and I was made by Pidge and put into the Ship’s Software” said Rover  
“Pidge made you that’s amazing Rover” said Teom’u as he kept flying the ship forward  
“If I do go back they will despise me for leaving for something small and miniscule I plan to go home to Virusabet” said Teom’u as he set the ship's coordinates to head to Virusabet.  
“My data on Virusabet says that the entire population was killed by the Galra” said Rover  
“Well Rover i’m from the race of Animists that lived on the planet so we are not all dead” said Teom’u with a slight pride  
“Well then maybe there are other of them out there” said Rover  
“Upo we wouldn't know if we don’t go to the planet so let me go home Rover” said Teom’u  
“Ok i’ll set the course for you Teom’u” said Rover  
“Thank you Rover” said Teom’u

Back on the Castle  
“Guys we need to go get Teom’u I need to apologize to him” said Pidge as she climbed into the Green Lion  
“How would we find him” said Keith as he got into the Red Lion  
“I set an A.I. on the ship that works as a tracker as well and I know Teom’u I know where he is heading to he is heading home” said Pidge as the Green Lion and took off in the direction of Teom’u  
“I’m coming for you Teom’u i’m sorry i’m so stupid” said Pidge to herself

A Galra Cruiser

“Sir we have a Galra ship without a squad in the nearby sector” said a Galra soldier  
“Ok head for that ship it may be a deserter” said the Captain of the ship  
“Redirecting course sir” said the soldier twisting dials on the console

At Virusabet

Teom’u landed on the planet’s surface and looked around him the familiar cold breeze of the planet the snow piled up in heaps on the ground  
“Oh Quiznak it’s cold out here” said Rover in a mobile version of the A.I.  
“You shut up Rover this feels nice I loved the weather here” said Teom’u as he bopped the A.I.  
“Oww why did you do that” said Rover  
“Cause your whining” said Teom’u “follow me let’s go see my home”  
“Ok Teom’u” said Rover as he hovered next to Teom’u

In the Green Lion  
“Rover come in give me data on where you are stay with Teom’u” said Pidge over the com to Rover  
“At Virusabet” said Rover  
“Hey who are you talking to Rover” said Teom’u over the com  
“N-no one” said Rover  
“You heard him guys head to Virusabet” said Pidge to the other Paladins  
“Got it” they replied

In the Galra ship outside the atmosphere of Virusabet  
“We are here Sir” said a Galra soldier  
“Send our deserter the welcoming party” said the Captain  
“Yes Sir” said the soldier

Back on Virusabet  
“My home it’s rubble” said Teom’u sadly “what about my ship is it still intact” he started to walk through the rubble and found his secret trapdoor to his hangar  
“There that is my baby girl my Prophet” said Teom’u as he looked upon the ship  
The ship made by his friend who gave him his bayard the ship was well crafted. Sadly the outside was covered with dirt from the bombardment when the Galra attacked the planet only areas had any color other than brown from the dirt the main color of the ship is a nice black color with a white trim along the side.  
“This pile of junk is your ship?” said Rover  
“Hey The Prophet is my favorite ship I ever flown yes it may look junky but when I clean her up she will fly with the power she deserves” said Teom’u  
“Teom’u you never said who your friend was that made this ship and found your Bayard?” said Rover as he pulled up an internal document  
“Well Rover my friend was named Dan’mue he was my best partner he was always ready to help anyone if they needed the help and deserved the help he was the reason I wanted to go out and be a person to be a protector of the weak he is the person who gave my life reason” said Teom’u  
“Wow that is touching” said Rover then the earth shook knocking Teom’u to the ground  
“What… was that an earthquake?” asked Teom’u to no one in particular  
“I don’t know Teom’u” said Rover


	9. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went up to the surface again and there was the Castle of Lions  
> “What the how did they… Rover did you send off a radio transmission of where we were how could you” Yelled Teom’u at the AI  
> “I'm sorry Teom’u but the team needs you” said Rover hovering over to the Castle the door opened at out ran the Paladins well most of them Pidge stayed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Reader this chapter took to long for me to write trust me when this is finished I'll post the new story faster than I have done this one thanks again

They went up to the surface again and there was the Castle of Lions  
“What the how did they… Rover did you send off a radio transmission of where we were how could you” Yelled Teom’u at the AI  
“I'm sorry Teom’u but the team needs you” said Rover hovering over to the Castle the door opened at out ran the Paladins well most of them Pidge stayed back.  
“Teom’u don’t ever leave us you make things fun again if your gone all we have is Lance” said Hunk  
“Hey don’t say crap like that Hunk” said Lance  
“Eh he is right Lancy” said Keith putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder  
“Hehe” laughed Teom’u slightly then he saw Shiro  
“Shiro I..i’m sorry I left I was hurting and I was going to cause problems” said Teom’u as he turned away from Shiro he just could not stand to look Shiro in the eyes  
“Teom’u it’s not me you should be saying sorry to there is someone more important than me” said Shiro beckoning to Pidge to come to him to which she shook her head and went back inside the Castle.  
“I figured she would act that way she is scared of me now” said Teom’u as he walked into the rubble of his home once again “just leave me and you leave to Rover” he said.  
“Bu-” started Rover  
“No you go too” said Teom’u tears in his eyes  
“Ok guys let’s go we should have let him go when he wanted to be alone” said Shiro “Teom’u if you ever change your mind take this communicator it is a direct link to the Castle we will come get you if you want to find a meaning to yourself again let’s go guys” they then turned and walked back inside the Castle which then took off.

Back on the Castle  
“Pidge come here” said Shiro  
“Yes Shiro” said Pidge walking out of her room  
“I hope your happy he meant a lot to all of us not just you don’t forget that” said Lance  
“He even made Keith smile” said Hunk jokingly  
“No Hunk no jokes not now at least” said Lance  
“I..i’m sorry I do love him like he loved me but I did not want to become that attached to someone again I don’t want what happened to Matt to happen to him or anyone else” said Pidge with tears in her eyes “I know that he meant a lot to you guys but...I just can’t tell him I love him like that” she then shut the door and would not talk to anyone

A few days later on the Galra ship.  
“Sir we have Virusabet on scanner we should be able to get on the planet our scans show a life sign on the surface of the planet want us to send a retrieval squad down to retrieve the traitor” said a soldier  
“Yes send one now I will set up the mindbender myself” said the Captain getting up from the seat  
“Yes sir” said the soldier hitting a button

On the surface of Virusabet  
Teom’u was walking the same trail he walks everyday around the area of his old town.  
“Wow to think this was my home once” said Teom’u as he got to his house and stood in front of his old house now some form of clean and repaired he then sat down on a makeshift couch and looked at the communicator that Shiro gave him a week ago when a shock wave knocked him to the ground unconscious then the communicator fell out his hand.

On the Galra ship  
Teom’u is held down by chains on to a chair  
“Wha-where am I” said Teom’u  
“Welcome Traitor I know who you are though you are Teom’u the escaped prisoner from the Galra I am Captain Gourodin of the Galra fleet in this area we will keep you captive as bait for the Paladins” said Captain Gourodin  
“No the Paladins of Voltron will stop the Galra” said Teom’u.

Back on the Castle of Lions  
A loud alarm noise was blaring in the Castle all the Paladins were in the bridge an image popped up with Teom’u unconscious.  
“No what happened” said Lance  
“Teom’u” said Hunk  
Teom’u was then dragged off the screen then it showed the retrieval team sent by Captain Gourodin.  
“The Galra has him again we need to save him let’s move” said Allura  
“What no it can’t happen not to him again I can’t have that happen again” said Pidge as she ran to her lion which started to power up  
“Let’s go girl we need to save Teom’u he is in danger Rover are you here” said Pidge  
“Yes Pidge i’m here we need to save him” said Rover popping up on the HUD  
“Ok then set a course for Teom’u you have his DNA still in your database right” Asked Pidge  
“Yes I do have it still on data should I set course for him Pidge” asked Rover  
“Yes do it now and send the coordinates to the others so they would know where he is let’s move” said Pidge as she slammed the console and powered the Lion which gave off a loud roar.  
Outside the Glara cruiser  
“Ok we are here guys i’ll active cloak and get in closer and get in the ship to cut off the drones and give you all time to get in and go find Teom’u” said Pidge as she cloaked and slowly flew forward she then snuck out and went through the open hangar doors.  
“Ok i’m in the ship” said Pidge as she looked around her.  
“Not many guards” she wondered out loud.  
“Well look who showed up took you long enough” said a voice with a tinge of malice


	10. Darkness Within Happiness chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “T-teom’u is that you” said Pidge looking at her friend who now had red markings on his face and arms his fur now a pale skin type color and his red hair has been changed to a brown hair color his eyes now had no pupil and just glared back at her.  
> “Yes Pidge it’s me Teom’u but not as your remember me this is my true nature my Darkness within my Happiness” said Teom’u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of the main story if you want an epilogue please comment down below thanks for reading my story

“T-teom’u is that you” said Pidge looking at her friend who now had red markings on his face and arms his fur now a pale skin type color and his red hair has been changed to a brown hair color his eyes now had no pupil and just glared back at her.  
“Yes Pidge it’s me Teom’u but not as your remember me this is my true nature my Darkness within my Happiness” said Teom’u  
“But Teom’u we came to save you why would you be angry at us” asked Pidge  
“I’m not mad at the team i’m mad at you Pidge I despise you why I ever thought you’d be able to show me the love I deserved you are nothing but a selfish useless pawn of the universe soon the Paladins will fail starting with you” said Teom’u as his Bayard grew into his weapon but it was different it now had red lines circling it and the tip now had a sharp spearhead. He then proceeded to attack her.  
Pidge dodged it just barely it scraped against her armor but that was it.  
“Teom’u please why are you doing this” said Pidge  
“Pidge I don’t want to feel anything towards you or anyone I don’t want to feel anything anymore I just want to be loved and all I get is that people would rather play around and not actually feel love for me why I thought you of all people would actually love me made no sense why someone would tell me they had feelings for me and would make me feel this way you never should have saved me on the Galran ship in the first place if you had let me die like the rest of my people you would not have me here causing trouble for you and the rest of the paladins there is no more joy or love left in this heart here within my chest all Happiness is gone no all that is there is darkness and it was all your fault Pidge if you had just let me die everything would have been fine and you know it now thanks to you I have nothing anymore” yelled Teom’u at Pidge “also from now on call me Daniel it was the name given to me by my new family” Teom’u/Daniel lungged at Pidge and she blocked the attack with her bayard but the blow from the spear moved her bayard back and allowed the staff to go past her arm and stab her shoulder.  
“Well then Pidge this seems familiar right you save me but you get harmed in the process well now you aren’t just going to be paralyzed you will pay for hurting me like you did you will die” said Teom’u as he pushed her off his spear “this spear has a lethal poison on the end of it that will kill you in 4 hours”  
“What you c-can’t be serious you wouldn't kill me i’m your friend” coughed Pidge  
“Yes Pidge I am serious I dipped this in the poison myself and you are no longer my friend you reminded me of how it feels to hurt and I can’t take it anymore Enough of this I can’t have this life anymore I don’t want to live in a world full of pain and misery” said Teom’u with tears in his eyes Pidge noticed this and played off of it  
“Teom’u Daniel whoever you are listen to yourself you speak as if there is no hope for you in this universe is it worth it to kill the entire universe just because one thing set you off” said Pidge as she limped closer to Teom’u who dropped his spear which then reverted to his bayard.  
“Teom’u i’m sorry I hurt you like that I just could not tell you I love you for fear of losing you like I did with Matt and my dad” said Pidge as she kissed Teom’u then the red marks on him faded back into white his fur returning to white as well his hair was back to its red shade  
“Pidge what’s going on what happened” asked Teom’u as he looked at Pidge he then realized what she did “what did you just kiss me Pidge” he asked  
“Yes Teom’u now is there an antidote to the poison you injected into me with your spear?” said Pidge  
“Yes in my room let’s go” said Teom’u then the door opened and there was Captain Gourodin  
“You can’t let her live Teom’u she wants to hurt you again” he said trembling  
“Liar she would never hurt me on purpose” said Teom’u as he grabbed Pidge’s bayard and his and they both shifted into each other and created a new weapon a giant spear with a whip style  
“Wow that is neat did not know that could do that” said Pidge  
“Uh um ok you can have the antidote here Teom’u I hope she chokes on it” said Gourodin as he tossed it to Teom’u and ran away  
“Here Pidge drink this” said Teom’u handing Pidge the antidote  
“Thank you Teom’u” said Pidge she then drank the antidote “wow hot like spicy hot” she yelped  
“Yeah sorry I made it spicy because nothing is good without spice” said Teom’u laughing  
“Ok guys you can come pick us up” said Pidge she then grabbed Teom’u’s hand and walked out to the hangar door  
“What did we miss something” said Lance as he saw Pidge with Teom’u  
“Yes yes you did Lancy Lance” said Teom’u laughing  
“Hey only Keith can call me that” said Lance as he looked at Keith who was laughing  
“Eh at least my boyfriend gave me that nickname Teom’u don’t even have a nickname for you” said Lance pointing at Teom’u  
“Oh trust me I have a nickname for him Teo” said Pidge looking at Teom’u  
“Pidge?” asked Teom’u  
“What?” she responded  
“Nothing” said Teom’u as he pulled her into a kiss on the cheek Pidge then took his face and smashed her lips into his.  
“Pidge!!” said the others.  
Pidge and Teom’u just smiled at the team's reaction.


End file.
